oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Galson
Colonel Edward Galson was an inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by John Doman. Character Summary Galson is an egocentric and highly decorated, successful Marine Colonel. During the flashback scene on his service uniform and peaked cap, you can see many ribbons and marksmanship competition badges on his breast pocket. One of the medals that are clearly visible is his Fleet Marine Force insignia. Edward Galson is arrested after, while drunk, raping a female Officer in a hotel room. It is unknown if Edward was tried in military court for his crime or in the civilian justice system. He was married with a daughter named Patricia, but when he arrives at Oz he is divorced. It is unknown if his egocentric behaviour or his rape conviction started the divorce. Plot Summary Season 4 Edward Galson is sent to Emerald City and becomes Tobias Beecher's cellmate. In the first day, Galson discovers that Beecher is bisexual and starts mocking him for his homosexual tendencies by saying it ruins the military with the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" Policy. Beecher talks about the military egocentrism atittude and refers to the military as a bunch of redneck he-men who murder children and rape women and the two start fighting when Edward attacks in retaliation. At an alcoholics anonymous reunion, Galson states he prefers to be called "Colonel." He is later moved to Burr Redding's cell. Burr Redding and Galson become close friends when they discover that both served in the Vietnam together. In the library, Galson listens to Tug Daniels talking to Supreme Allah about killing Redding and taking over the Homeboys. Galson tells Redding, who in hearing about the murder plot, kills Daniels. Then, Galson receives his daughter Patricia's visit. She is going to marry and wants her stepfather and not Edward to take her to the altar. Galson is noticeably saddened by the news. He witnesses the death of Supreme Allah that shows Galson how "precarious life is" in the prison and disturbs him, although he visually does not show it. He also talks of his time during the Vietnam War watching out for landmines and hearing of fellow soldiers, "friends" turning on each other and how he is not used to the prison environment, seeing himself as an outsider. He also demonstrates a highly intelligent vocabulary when interacting with the other inmates. He is later assigned to fix an elevator with Latino inmate Enrique Morales and the two are left alone by the corrections officer supervising them. Knowing that Redding wants Morales dead, Galson tries to hit him using a hammer and send the elevator down on top of him. Morales is faster and throws Galson down the elevator shaft. Then, Morales presses the button and the elevator crushes Galson, killing him. Kill Count Indirect *'Carlton "Tug" Daniels': Told Burr Redding about Daniel's plan to kill him and take over The Homeboys. (2001) Gallery Col. Edward Galson.png| Galson as seen in his Crime Flashback Galson and Redding.jpg|Galson telling Burr Redding about Tug Daniels working with Supreme Allah EdwardandEnrique.jpg|Galson with Enrique Morales before fixing an elevator Galsonseesthathellgetcrushed.jpg|The End of Edward Galson Colonielgetscrushed.jpg|Galson's body being taken on a cart Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rapists Category:Characters killed by The Latinos